


Немного боли никому не повредит

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Немного боли никому не повредит

Цуна сделал глубокий вдох и закашлялся, задохнулся затхлым воздухом. Во рту был привкус чего-то горьковатого и вяжущего, то ли приправы, то ли лекарства на травах. В помещении с крохотным окном под самым потолком ярко пахло жженой резиной. Кисти стянутых за спиной рук болели.  
— ...испортил новые перчатки, — донеслось откуда-то слева. Цуна мотнул головой, чуть не свалившись со стула, и шумно втянул воздух через нос — накатившая тошнота сплющила желудок и подкинула его до самых легких.   
Цуна открыл глаза, сморгнул пару раз, но в полумраке ничего толком видно не было.   
«Я зажигал свет», — вспомнил он. Эта вспышка — яркая, ослепительная, полыхнувшая одновременно с пламенем на стиснутых ладонях — была последним, что он помнил.  
Цуна поморщился, растер языком по нёбу травянистый вкус — дягиль, что ли? Розмарин? Он никогда не был силен в приправах, итальянская кухня казалась ему чересчур, странно пряной и душистой. До удушья.  
Он прищурился и смог различить темный силуэт у противоположной стены пустой комнаты, который качнулся на сероватом фоне, как негатив свечного пламени.   
Пламя. Цуна пошевелил стянутыми запястьями, но руки онемели и слушались плохо. Голова гудела.  
— Где... — пробормотал он и не успел договорить, потому что Мукуро оттолкнулся от стенки — нет, скорее перетек от нее быстрой волной через всю комнату разом — и оказался рядом, совсем близко. Взял за подбородок цепко и сдавил противно холодные пальцы так, что в челюсти что-то глухо щелкнуло.  
— Твои таблетки? — сочувственно протянул он и покачал головой. — Вредно полагаться на одни медикаменты в таком юном возрасте, Савада Цунаеши. — Он наклонился к самому лицу, и Цуна увидел, что губы у него тонкие, а возле правого глаза — несколько белесых черточек на коже, похожих на морщины. Но это были не морщины, он знал.   
Слова зазвучали раньше, чем подключился мозг:  
— Я попрошу Рехея тебе помочь, — тихо проговорил Цуна, глядя на эти тонкие черточки, и лицо Мукуро, такое красивое, такое спокойное, с растянутым в улыбке злым ртом стало белым от ярости. Цуна глядел в него как завороженный, пока не почувствовал прикосновение холодной ладони к щеке, а следом за ним — удар.  
— Совсем забыл, с кем имею дело, — негромко ответил Мукуро, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, потом наклонился снова и посмотрел на него веселей. — Молодец. Я и забыл, как хорошо ты чувствуешь чужие иллюзии. А за пару лет научился и видеть сквозь них. Прости мое досадное упущение. Что ж, значит, будем играть без иллюзий. Скучный способ. Скучный, но действенный. — Он стиснул пальцы в кулак, замер, словно обдумывая что-то, и, быстро разжав их, ударил Цуну раскрытой ладонью наотмашь.   
«Прости, я не умею видеть сквозь иллюзии, — хотел сказать Цуна, но успел закусить губу раньше, чем открыл рот. — Совсем не умею. Просто ты вымотан и тратишь слишком много сил, чтобы их хватило скрыть все шрамы. Но в чем-то ты прав. Я научился видеть сквозь ненужное».  
— Прости, — проговорил он, сглотнув солоноватую слюну, и Мукуро замер с занесенной рукой. Он опустил ее медленно, очень медленно, а потом сел на корточки перед Цуной, поддернув узкие брюки, и улыбнулся легко и спокойно.  
— Нет, — сказал он. И толкнул стул.  
Когда затылок перестал раскалываться от боли, Цуна смог открыть глаза и облизал губы.  
— Так и в самом деле гораздо действенней. И забавней. — Мукуро посмотрел на него почти ласково. — А знаешь, что было бы еще забавней? — он уселся прямо на пол возле Цуны, потрепал его по слипшимся от пота волосам на макушке. — Если бы ты не был так жалок и соизволил сообразить, что игры закончились.  
Цуна дернулся в сторону и задохнулся, когда его подняло над полом и тряхнуло так, что щелкнули челюсти. Невидимая рука сжимала горло все сильней и сильней с каждой секундой, сквозь гул в ушах он услышал: «Нет, все же реальность без иллюзий слишком уж скучная», — а потом — скрип двери.  
Хватка на горле ослабла.  
— Цуна, ты как? — спросил Дино, чуть задыхаясь, как будто бежал сюда, к нему, спасать, и Цуна стиснул зубы от острой, унизительной жалости к себе. Слабак. Он всегда будет слабаком, сколько бы лет ни прошло, год, два, пять, десять, его вечно будет связывать по рукам и ногам чувство вины. Там, где другие успевают всегда и во всем, он не успел, не спас, не смог. Не смог.  
— Мы так не договаривались, — медленно проговорил Дино, и Цуна ошалело замотал ногами в воздухе, пытаясь вырваться из невидимых рук. — Прекрати сейчас же.  
Мукуро коротко взмахнул проступившим из воздуха трезубцем, даже не глядя на него, и Цуна рухнул на пол.   
— Что?.. — выдохнул он, и Дино повернулся, заслонив Мукуро. Или заслонив Цуну от него.  
— Извини. Мне очень нужен был иллюзионист, — сказал он и потер переносицу. — Он сказал, что Хром уже достаточно сильная, чтобы заботиться о себе сама. И действовать в одиночку. Извини, — повторил он и вдруг улыбнулся незнакомой, усталой улыбкой. — Тебе с ней повезло. Мукуро предлагал ей отказаться от Вонголы, но она захотела остаться с тобой. Два иллюзиониста на одну Семью — это много даже для такого замечательного человека, как ты.   
— Ты мог сказать мне, — Цуна сел на полу, с остервенением дергая связанными руками за спиной. — Я бы помог...  
Мукуро рассмеялся так унизительно громко, что Цуна, наконец, сумел разозлиться как следует и поднялся на ноги.  
— Ты мог бы выбрать любого иллюзиониста! — прокричал он, и Дино промолчал, а Мукуро пожал плечами.  
— Я лучший, — сказал он просто, и Цуна закусил губу, понимая, что тот прав, бесконечно прав. Что все тут правы, в общем. Кроме него.   
Он поймал себя на дикой мысли предложить им выпить чаю и обсудить, что они будут делать, когда Вендиче явятся за их головами, но в этот момент Мукуро вскинул руку с трезубцем — и Цуна снова почувствовал, как тисками сдавило горло.  
— Перестань, — Дино покачал головой и нетерпеливо постучал кнутом по бедру. — Хватит, ты же делаешь ему больно!  
— Немного боли никому не повредит, — легко ответил Мукуро и сжал невидимые пальцы чуть сильнее.  
Дино шагнул к нему ближе и положил ладонь на плечо, заговорил быстро и тихо, так что до Цуны долетали только еле слышные обрывки итальянских слов.   
— Марко. Хватит, — сказал Дино чуть громче, и Цуна вздрогнул — не оттого, что Мукуро разжал пальцы. А от того, как поглядел на Дино.  
— Заставь меня, — улыбнулся Мукуро, и Дино вздохнул, медленно опустив рукоять кнута ему на плечо.  
Они целовались так, словно в комнате кроме них больше не было никого, так, будто делали это не в первый, не во второй и даже не в сотый раз, и Цуне захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, сделать что угодно, только бы не быть здесь.  
Только бы еще немного посмотреть.  
— Цуна, там мои люди, — проговорил Дино, чуть задыхаясь, и неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Ты иди, они тебя отвезут...   
Цуна пошел, с каждым шагом все сильнее чувствуя, как наливаются ноющей тяжестью отбитые колени и локти.  
— Руки, — сказал он, подойдя к двери, глядя в пол, и почувствовал, как истлевают веревки на запястьях.  
— Извини, — в который раз повторил Дино, и Цуна вскинулся, ощущая, как бешено колотится сердце.  
Они стояли перед ним, так близко, так далеко, что на секунду ему захотелось вернуться обратно, к перевернутому стулу, поднять его, усесться и заявить, что никуда он не уйдет, ни за что, пока они не поговорят с ним нормально, как со взрослым. Пока они с ним не...  
— Иди, Савада Цунаеши. В машине есть холодная вода и аптечка. Там не твои любимые таблетки, но, я уверен, ты подберешь что-нибудь взамен.  
— Ты все еще мой Хранитель, — сказал Цуна, глядя в его улыбающееся, расслабленное лицо с чуть припухшими губами, и вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как Дино обнимает его за плечи. От него шло ровное, ласковое тепло.  
— Но мы договоримся, я думаю, — сказал он негромко Цуне на ухо.  
— Ты не подпишешь мое заявление об уходе? — Мукуро задрал брови и распахнул рот в притворном ужасе. — Ты делаешь мне больно, Савада Цунаеши.  
— Немого боли никому не повредит, — ответил Цуна и вышел, слыша за спиной смех Дино. — Вам обоим! Свою порцию на сегодня я уже получил, — договорил он себе под нос, потирая ноющее плечо. Хотя сильней всего болело не оно.  
Уже наверху лестницы он услышал за спиной шаги и замер на верхней ступеньке.  
— Ну-ка, покажи, как ты научился бить за эти пару лет, — проговорил Мукуро, разворачивая его к себе за плечо.  
Он стоял на ступеньку ниже, поэтому его лицо было с Цуной вровень.  
Цуна коротко выдохнул и сделал то, что так хотел с самого начала.  
Прижался губами к тонким белесым шрамам под глазом Мукуро.  
— Хороший удар, — сказал поднявшийся к ним Дино, и Цуне показалось, что сейчас тот спустит его вниз головой с лестницы. Но тот улыбнулся и подмигнул ему через плечо Мукуро, в лицо которого Цуне было сейчас слишком боязно смотреть. — Научишь?  
— Составлю инструкцию по пользованию Хранителем, — ответил Цуна, почти не запинаясь, и на этот раз Мукуро поднял брови в совершенно искреннем — Цуна чувствовал это — удивлении.


End file.
